


Onwards

by CaffeinatedSunshine



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, Babies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedSunshine/pseuds/CaffeinatedSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked up, seeing the glittering fon belt arching impossibly high above the earth. Her hands clenched into fists as she tried to suppress her grief, while still searching the sky. Was this supposed to be a happy ending?</p><p>Set after 'Of Swords and Scales'- so definitely read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assortedpencils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedpencils/gifts), [SailorDickPlanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorDickPlanet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Swords and Scales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682564) by [assortedpencils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedpencils/pseuds/assortedpencils), [SailorDickPlanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorDickPlanet/pseuds/SailorDickPlanet). 



Grand Chokmah was especially beautiful that morning, full of warm sunlight and a soft breeze that carried with it the quiet sounds of the sea, and the aqueducts, and if Meryl held her breath she could hear the city going about its business of rebuilding. There was little required of her as Empress today- no one wanted to interfere with her primary duty of carrying the future heir to Malkuth-Lanvaldear. She rested a hand on the crest of her drum-round belly and sighed softly. Only a month more, and she'd have her child in her arms.

For some reason, the thought did not stir the same giddy excitement as it usually did.

She rose slowly, shrugging on a silken robe. She needed proper clothing and breakfast, then perhaps she would feel more like her usual self. Summoning a maid and her ladies in waiting, she requested a meal for two on the veranda, and to alert Peony to join her if he had not already eaten. When the maids had hurried off with deference that still made Meryl uneasy, she nodded to the assembled ladies to begin her morning routine.

If her ladies noticed that she was not as lively as usual, they didn't mention it. They dressed her in almost absolute silence as Meryl found herself lost in thought with a churning feeling akin to dread in the pit of her stomach. She did her best to ignore it. She would feel better after she had eaten, she was sure of it.

When her ladies were dismissed, Meryl made her way to the terrace. Her steps felt sluggish, even slower than her large bump usually made her. It seemed like her limbs had been turned to lead, and all she wanted to do was turn around and go back to bed.

 _'You're letting this pregnancy make you lazy,'_ she chided herself as she stepped through of the double doors and into the sunlight, _'You're beginning to sound like Luke with how much you complain about wanting to sleep and eat.'_

At the thought of the red dragon, the twisting feeling and weight seemed to increase. The sunlight no longer felt as warm on her pale skin. Meryl looked up, seeing the glittering fon belt arching impossibly high above the earth. Her hands clenched into fists as she tried to suppress her grief, while still searching the sky for a fleck of blue or bronze. Noelle, Jade, Ginji, Asch, Sync- even Luke and Guy, now- all of them were so impossibly far beyond their reach. On top of that, they had lost Hod, Akzeriuth, Baticul, Daath, and a good portion of Grand Chokmah... was this supposed to be a happy ending?

She felt a hand on the small of her back, and Meryl started- scrambling for her composure.

"Don't tell me you're fine," Peony said before she could even think the words. He pulled her up against him and kissed the top of her forehead, "We've been married over two years, don't think I don't know when you're trying to put a good face over something that hurts."

He glanced up in the direction he'd seen her looking, easily putting two and two together.

"It's okay to cry, you know," he said as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut against the steady trickle of tears, "It's just the two of us out here. In fact, I don't think I've seen you cry once about all of this since it happened, so it's probably best you get it out. C'mon now."

The tears were coming faster than she could wipe them away now, and after a moment Meryl gave up the effort. It hurt, but there was something relaxing about letting her strong imperial facade melt away.

"Go ahead; cry, mourn, be sad," Peony encouraged, "I'll be right there with you. But remember this- you're bringing a brand new life into this world that is now so much safer because of what we all did. It's true, we couldn't save everyone, but we didn't lose everyone, either. And that’s something we can work with."

Meryl nodded. Peony's hand had drifted to rub little circles over her belly, as their child squirmed in reaction to its mother's distress.

"I'm sorry," Meryl said when the worst seemed to have passed, "I'm sorry, it's- I'm-"

"Sweetheart, yesterday you cried because your blueberry muffin looked like a happy face. This is a little bit more emotional than that."

She laughed, the sound still watery and vaguely hysterical. Glancing up, she met her husband's warm smile and brushed the last of her tears away.

"Ah, there's my dragon-tamer," Peony said, "Now, go get yourself some food and drink. I'd offer you a hand, but-"

"Peony-"

"-I only have one," he grinned mischievously.

" _Peony!_ " It was really hard to sound indignant when fighting back a smile.

Peony's booming laugh echoed across the courtyard, and he released her with a small tap to the behind.

"Sorry, sorry, couldn't pass it up," he chuckled, "I mean it, though- get some breakfast in you before the cravings start setting in. You're scarier than any dragon when you start talking about extra spicy mabo curry."

Meryl feigned irritation with a huff and a roll of her eyes, easing herself into a chair at the breakfast table. Before her hands touched a single serving spoon, however, she clasped them over her stomach and closed her eyes. _'Please, watch over our line,'_ she thought, sending the sentiment out into the world, _'And Guy... Luke... when you wake, if you ever meet our descendants, know that you would have been named their guardians.'_


End file.
